Serendipia
by hmassey
Summary: Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.


**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando Edward decidió que ya era la hora de abandonar el seno familiar e irse a vivir él solo a un apartamento de Brooklyn, no podía ni imaginarse todo lo que aquello iba a cambiar su vida.

El camión de la mudanza se alejó por la carretera y Edward se giró hacia su nuevo hogar con la última caja que le quedaba por subir entre las manos. Era un bloque de apenas cuatro pisos en bastante mal estado, al menos por fuera. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo Edward Cullen el hijo de uno de los empresarios más famosos y ricos de los Estados Unidos, se buscaría un lugar acorde con su posición social… Lo cierto era que aquella había sido su intención al principio, pero cuando pasó dos semanas atrás por aquel edificio, Edward no había podido evitar sentirse encandilado por el aura nostálgica que parecía emitir el bloque de pisos.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio y dejó la caja sobre el suelo, empezando a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y su chaqueta las llaves de la entrada; encontró las de su volvo, las del apartamento, e incluso las de casa de sus padres… Pero no había ni rastro de las del portal. Edward supuso que se las había dejado en su nuevo piso la última vez que había subido, así que con un profundo suspiro se giró hacia el telefonillo que había junto a la puerta y marcó el primer botón que encontró. El 3º A, justo el piso de sus nuevos vecinos. ¿Cómo serían? A pesar de las cinco horas que llevaba con la mudanza, Edward todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse con nadie del edificio. ¿Serían buenas personas? ¿Le reconocerían? Al fin y al cabo y para su desgracia, al ser el futuro heredero de Cullen E.A. solía salir en bastantes revistas sensacionalistas en las que casi siempre era emparejado con cientos de chicas que él ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del telefonillo.

—Esto… Hola, soy Edward, su nuevo vecino. Creo… Creo que he perdido las llaves del portal, ¿Le importaría abrirme?

—¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad? —Edward se quedó mirando al telefonillo sin saber exactamente qué debía responder a aquello.

—Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa?

—Eso —dijo la chica, de manera cansina— ¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad? ¿Y si en realidad es usted un ladrón?

—Oiga…

—Bells —de fondo al otro lado del telefonillo, Edward pudo escuchar otra voz femenina— ¿Con quién hablas?

—Con un tal Edward no sé qué. Creo que es un ladrón, tiene pinta de ladrón.

Edward apretó los labios con frustración. ¿Pinta de ladrón? ¿Podía suponer eso únicamente escuchando su voz?

—¿Para qué iba a llamar un ladrón por telefonillo? —preguntó la segunda voz.

—No sé —respondió Bells, o al menos así era como Edward creía haber escuchado que la otra voz le llamaba— ¿Para ver si hay alguien en el piso?

—No soy un ladrón —replicó con cansancio al mismo tiempo en que rodaba los ojos. Se sentía un completo estúpido teniendo aquel tipo de conversación por un telefonillo— Ya he dicho que soy vuestro nuevo vecino, ¿Vais a abrirme el portal o llamo a otro piso?

El telefonillo se quedó repentinamente silencioso a excepción de los obvios susurros de las chicas que, por mucho que Edward se esforzó en escuchar, no logró entender.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo de pronto la voz de la segunda chica—Bella, discúlpate con el chico.

—No pienso hacerlo —respondió Bella. Edward anotó mentalmente su nombre, al menos ya se sabía el nombre de alguien del edificio… Aunque fuese el nombre de la persona que no quería abrirle la puerta.

—Bah —resopló la segunda chica, y Edward escuchó un pitido que indicaba que la puerta ya podía abrirse, así que estiró un brazo hacia la puerta y tiró de ella hacia adelante. La segunda chica volvió a hablar: —Bienvenido al bloque, Edward.

—Gracias —respondió de mal humor, haciéndole un corte de manga al telefonillo. Con aquella tontería ya había perdido más de diez minutos.

Edward recogió nuevamente la caja que había dejado sobre el suelo y se apresuró a adentrarse en el edificio. Subió en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y entró en el apartamento 3º B, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a que aquel apartamento fuese su nuevo "hogar". El piso no era demasiado grande, pero para él era más que suficiente; tenía dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, una cocina, el salón y la terraza. Edward abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Aunque su sonrisa le duró bastante poco, ya que cuando se alejó de la puerta sus ojos volaron hacia el telefonillo que había a su izquierda y la sangre abandonó rápidamente su rostro al comprender que quizás acababa de convertir a sus vecinas en sus enemigas.

El telefonillo tenía una cámara que permitía ver todo lo que sucedía en la entrada del edificio.


End file.
